omnepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Craterside
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Description On the edges of the Crater that holds the origin of the fissures that divide the world, a bustling city has made its daily rounds for the last 65 years. It’s the largest in the world, or so travelers would have you believe. It’s a place where all races go to intermingle and trade their goods, while still keeping an eye for new treasures to be hauled out of the Crater. Inside this city you can find all sorts of wonders and people, young and old, brave and cowardly. Everyone can find a place within the city’s walls, even those who have been shunned everywhere else. Just about every sentient species in the world lives in Craterside. A very wide variety. The biggest ethnic groupings in the city are humans and elves, with a concentration of tieflings in the southern parts of the city. Giants and gnomes are relatively interspersed, but tend to live more on the outskirts of the city. The city itself is circular, the right edge running along the Crater, and the rest of it is surrounded by the Rime Forest. The further you move out from Town Hall, the worse the city's conditions get. The front side of the city, the left part of the circle, is of a higher quality than its counterpart, the right side of the city. A fair population of humans have gathered in the northern districts of the city, and elves the south. The rest of the species are interspersed, aside from giants and gnomes near the outskirts of the city, which is the entire left side of the circle. And the southernmost reaches of the city stretch into the forest a bit, which is where some tiefling gangs have started hanging out. Craterside isn’t the cleanest city, nor is it the safest. It’s a city where criminals go to disappear and the black market flourishes and grows like barnacles on the underside of a galleon. Cross the wrong man and you’ll find a knife in your back perhaps not even hours later. Still, some see Craterside and see the potential for a righteous, just city. Missionaries from all parts visit the city to preach their gospel and convert whoever they might to their belief. Most notable among these is The Followers of Sanctuary, a group of white-robed individuals who preach community and justice. Strangely, those strongly and vocally opposed to The Followers occasionally disappear for a few days then reappear only to join the choir and praise their beliefs. The Followers of Sanctuary are always happy to have an ear nearby to listen, and will never turn you away when asking for hospitality. Also notable is the mayor and leader of Craterside, a strong-willed Aarakocra called Gemini who is as noble as he is wise. He spearheads all internal affairs and manages the city’s politics, while still keeping an eye on the interests of the public. He commands great respect from the city’s populace, even those who would normally be opposed to his policies and views. Meeting with him is notably difficult, as he is constantly in and out of meetings and speeches, tirelessly and relentlessly campaigning for what he believes is best for Craterside. Oddly enough, he doesn’t seem terribly concerned about the lack of racial diversity when it comes to his own species within the city. Those who have reached out to him with questions have been discouraged by secretaries and aides alike, along with facing the opposition of prominent figures in the social hierarchy of Craterside. Mayor Gemini, should you secure a meeting with him, would be happy to answer all of your questions, as long as you aren’t afraid to answer all of his. Carefully placed atop the social hierarchy that forms the backbone of Craterside, perhaps symbolizing the very idea of diversity that Craterside promotes, is a young and handsome Yuan-ti called Lord Kress. He wields immense power and influence among his peers due to the fortune he and his compatriots had earned upon settling in the city and bringing back treasure from the Crater. Since that time, his friends have all journeyed on, leaving a majority of their material possessions with Kress’, who doesn’t hesitate to utilize their and his own wealth to fund his various pursuits. Kress holds the respect of most of the city’s wealthy households, or at least he appears to. His few yearly gatherings are attended by individuals by all walks of life, something that has greatly increased his alliance and friendship with Mayor Gemini. The two stay in line on many issues, anywhere from the city’s suffering economics to its crumbling infrastructure. A casual talk with Kress would reveal his genuine care for Craterside, but be careful what you say about him or the mayor, or you may find yourself on the wrong side of his hospitality. Inside the city limits is everything an aspiring adventurer could need. Apothecaries, blacksmiths, libraries, plenty of taverns, brothels, stables, general stores, inns, guild halls, a colosseum, and everything in between. And anything that doesn’t exist yet, will soon. Craterside is the first city on a new frontier, welcoming explorers and adventurers, and rewarding the skilled with riches beyond imagination. It is here that you’ve journeyed to strike out a new life. Whether that means rekindling an old flame, finding adventure, searching for lost family, or something else entirely. Craterside welcomes you, enjoy your stay. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.